Every measurement system has temperature dependence. From the ruler that expands and contracts with heat and cold, to the silicon based Analog-to-Digital converter that converts analog signals to digital signal representations and is specified by its temperature non-linearity, to the act of measuring temperature itself, all measurements have errors due to temperature.